Dark Days
by Gothinthemist
Summary: My first fic! Drew and May reflect on their life, how it all went wrong. Can one small thing bring it back together? Minor Contestshipping. Rated T for a couple of bad words and well, You'll find out in Chapters 1 and 2! On Extended Hiatus until further notice.
1. Prologue

**Dark Days.**

This is my first story. Pweez Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

[Drew's POV]

"Drew Hayden you absolute JERK!" May shouted at me, glistening tears in her azure eyes. The Grand Festival had just ended, with Harley winning in the finals against May.

[Flashback][No POV]

May came off the stage, arms hanging limp by her sides.  
>"I lost….." she murmured, sitting down on a bench. This was the 3rd time in a row she had lost and it was really getting to her. Drew however, didn't know this. Said Grasshead walked up to her, smirking.<br>"Looks like you lost again, April. Maybe you should train harder, you know, so you can actually _win _next year?" May looked up and glared at Drew.

[End Flashback][Drew's POV]

"M-May, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I exclaimed frantically.  
>"Ask me if I care. 'Cos I don't. Just… Just leave me alone!" She yelled in my face. <em>Nice going Drew. <em>All of a sudden, she got up and ran off, her chocolate brown hair flowing behind her.  
>"May!" I called and ran after her.<p>

[May's PoV]

*slap!* I turned around and slapped Drew across the face.  
>"Wha- May! What was that for!" he shrieked. I smirked in a Drew-like fashion.<br>"I told you to leave me alone." And with that, I strode off, feigning confidence when really, I was breaking down.I could hear Drew jogging after me, but I ignored him. I really didn't have time for any more of his bullshit.  
>"May! MAY!" He called after me. I could feel a vein throbbing in my temple. That was it. I whipped around and screamed in his face,<br>"WHAT?"  
>"May, i'm sorry. I really am. I don't know why I insult you all of the time. I guess it's because I... kinda... sorta... like you." I was shocked. I liked him, but I never thought he would ever like a girl like me. But I guess I was wrong.<br>"D-Drew... I-I l-l-like y-you too..." I stammered, blushing madly. I felt like a total fool, but I didn't care. All that mattered was Drew.  
>"So May, how would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, as if it was an everyday question.<br>"Drew...I-I'd love to."

{5 years later} [May's POV]

I was so happy. Drew and I were getting married! As walked down the aisle with daddy by my side, I felt complete. Like nothing in the world mattered, except Drew and I. I walked up to him and he gave me one of his rare smiles.  
>"So this is it…" I breathed.<br>"Yeah…" he replied.  
>Beautifly and Roserade brought the rings. A nice touch, I thought. As Drew slipped the ring on my finger, I saw a coral-haired woman nod to herself. <em>Solidad.<em> I hadn't seen her for over a year. In that time, she had gotten married to Harley of all people. _Well, you don't choose who you fall in love with. _She had told me that back when Drew and I were only 13, when I told her that I liked him.

After the wedding was finished, I went outside to get some fresh air. Unsurprisingly, Drew was also there.  
>"Why are you out here?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.<br>"I'm not one to do parties, is all." He answered simply.  
>"Oh, I should have guessed." I said, sitting down next to him.<br>"I love you, May." He murmured softly in my ear.

{1 Year Later}[May's POV]

I walked out of the office, my head held high. _So this is it. We're divorced. I should've known it wouldn't last._ I thought to myself as I got into Drew's, now my, sports car. I placed a hand on my slightly large stomach. _This is gonna be a challenge._

* * *

><p>Right. See that button that says review? click it. If you don't, the magic pixies will come and get you! Oh, so will I. XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 May at home

**Chapter 1 is here! I was going to head straight into the dark side of the story, but I decided to do a chapter on May and how she was doing. I hope you like it! It's all in May's POV but I put the POV thingy in there anyway, just in case you got a bit lost. So.. Without further ado... Chapter 1 of Dark Days!**

* * *

><p>{Flashback}[May's PoV]<p>

"Push, Ms Maple! Push!" The nurses exclaimed, while I screamed my head off. The pain was simply unbearable.  
>"JUST GET THE GODDAMN THING OUT!" I yelled, going red in the face, as the pain between my legs intensified. All of a sudden, it all went silent, well, all but a baby's crying.<br>"Congratulations, Ms Maple! It's a girl!" The nurse holding the baby exclaimed, while passing her to me.  
><em>Welcome to the world, Destiny. <em>Was my first thought, then _Ewww! Ew! Ew! Ew! She's covered in blood! Period type blood!EWWWW!_  
>{End flashback}[May's PoV]<p>

That was 14 years ago. During that time, I dated a childhood friend, Brendan Birch, who got me pregnant again. Once he found out, he ran off. _So much for being there for me. _7 years agoI gave birth to another beautiful baby girl. I named her Angeles, since she looked like an angel. She had Brendan's jet black hair, and my sapphire eyes. A contrast to Destiny (Or Desti, as she liked to be called)'s green eyes and chocolate brown hair. I sighed as I thought about what Drew was doing. I ought to see him to discuss maintenance agreements. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I heard Desti cry,  
>"I'll get it!" as she flew through the room on her newly evolved Braviary. I chuckled to myself. Before I knew it, my front room was filled with my closest friends, and a couple gym leaders.<br>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!" all but Desti and Angeles exclaimed, who said 'mom' instead. I grinned like a kid in a candy shop.  
>"So… what did you get me?" I said, whipping my hair backwards. Misty and Ash got me a bike and some special pokeblock, Dawn and Paul got me a ton of rare berries, Desti and Angeles got me a Pokemon egg. After that, all the co-ordinators performed. It was spectacular, to say the least. I was happy.<p>

The next day however, I awoke to being carried by two shiny Kirlia. One male, the other female. Desti swears they aren't hers, even though she bragged for 3 month straight about catching them.  
>"Put me down!" I cried. When they didn't I called out Froslass. "Froslass! Use Toxic then Hex on both Kirlia!"<br>"Lass!" It replied as it used the moves, knocking out both Kirlia.  
>"Good job." I breathed as I returned her. "Desti! Get down here now!" I practically screamed up the stairs. She came hurtling down. "What is <em>this?<em>" I asked, pointing down at the two fainted Kirlia.  
>"No! Blade! Emotia! What did they do?" Desti exclaimed, dropping to her knees.<br>"They dragged me out of bed. So I set Froslass on them."  
>"Oh…" Desti said in a quiet whisper. She then gave each Kirlia an item. Before I knew it, both were engulfed in a bright white light. Then, as quickly as it came, the light dispersed into sparkles.<br>"Voir…"  
>"Lade…" The new Pokemon murmured, before Desti cut in.<br>"Mom! I have to go now!"  
>"Huh? Why?" I asked.<br>"Are you thick or something? It's the Grand Festival in two weeks, and it's gonna be held at DragonSpiral tower in Unova! But I still have to get my 5th ribbon!" She shouted, looking frantic.  
>"Right. Then go, dear. You don't wanna miss the next contest, do you?"<br>"No, mom. And say bye to Angeles for me!" She exclaimed as she held onto Gardevoir's arm, who teleported them away. I chuckled to myself. _I remember the days… _

I chuckled to myself as sat on the patio, watching Angeles play with Beautifly, making up her own cute little combinations.  
>"And now... For the finale! Beautifly, Psycho Boost!" She roared. I chuckled to myself.<br>"Sweetie, Beautifly can't learn that mo-" I stopped. So my immense shock, Beautifly started firing Psycho boosts all over the place. I gaped.  
>"Now! Finish it off with Draco Meteor!" Beautifly's wings started to glow a bright orange, and then she fired an orb of sunset-colored energy into the sky, which erupted into lots of meteors, all of which hit a psycho boost. Each Psycho Boost was dispersed onto lots of bolts of purple energy, which glittered.<br>"Angeles... How did you teach Beautify those moves?" I asked, eyes wide.  
>"Dunno." She deadpanned, looking at her nails. "I just tell her to, and she does. Durr." I just looked at her. "Look at this. Beautifly, Sky Drop." at this, Beautifly picked Angeles up by the head, flew around a bit, and dropped her in the sand box. "Ta Daa! Now If you'll excuse me," She said as she got up and walked to the house. "I have to be at Aunty Misty's house so I can play dollies with Kasumi. And if I'm late, it <em>really <em>messes up my schedule for the day. Then I'll have to reorganize it. Do you even _know_ how irritating that is? So Baii~" I looked at Beautifly.  
>"What the <em>heck <em>just happened?" I asked her.  
>"Tiflyyy~" She replied. Meaning "I have no idea."<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Me:Did you like it? If so, Review! If not, Review! If you're bored, Review! Flames will be used to light the beacon of hope. Thanks a lot to Emotia and Blade, my shiny Gardevoir and Gallade from my pokemon Black! Also, thanks to Angeles and Destiny for letting me use their names! Angeles is loosely based on Alexa from The last Dragon Chronicles by Chris d'Lacey. She is also based on the smart-mouthed, gobby, 7 year old I want when I have kids!<br>Drew: IF you have kids. IF.  
>Me: I WILL have kids! *Roars*<br>May: I hope you have kids. How many do you want?  
>Me: FIVE! Or six.<br>May: O...k...  
>Drew: I guess there's more chance of you getting the smart-mouthed, gobby 7 year old you wanted.<br>Me: Yep!  
>Drew: Which will eventually turn into a smart-mouthed, gobby teenager.<br>Me: Shut up. **


	3. Chapter 3: Drew

**Hey! sorry about the huge wait! This chapter is really short. If you're wondering why this pen name is changed, it's because YurMelody gave her account to me. **

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I sighed and laid my head in the cradle my arm created. _May... _ I thought sadly. _If only I hadn't left you for that whore, Brianna. If only I was there. If only... _ There wasn't a single day where I didn't think about her. I wonder where she is now? Probably in another region, kissing another man. All of a sudden, a voice rang through my head.

"DREW HAYDEN," it said, "YOU WILL PAY PENANCE FOR THE SINFUL LIFE YOU HAVE LIVED." I bolted upright, glancing around the room in panic, when without warning, a searing pain ripped through my body making me cry out in pain. I collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. _What the hell was that? _Was my last thought, before another surge of pain seemed to rip me to shreds inside. I lifted my hands and glared at them, as if it were their fault for this torture. I hauled myself up, and staggered to the phone on the wall, when, just as I touched the phone, my legs gave way with a sickening _crack_; I collapsed to the floor with a hollow thud_._ I looked at my legs to see they had been twisted at impossible angles. Although somehow, I hadn't felt the pain.

I fumbled at my belt for a minute or two before pulling out a Pokeball and sending out a distraught-looking Roserade.

"Roserade," I croaked, barely able to speak. "Use Aromatherapy then Heal Bell." Roserade quickly obliged. My legs straightened up, but did not heal. I had a feeling that only a legendary Pokémon could heal those injuries. Roserade lowered her hands and sat down beside my legs, stroking them.

I was just starting to relax when a crippling pain tore through my skull, and blood spurted out of my ears and nose. I attempted to scream, but the blood was quickly filling my mouth. I spat it out just at the flow subsided to a trickle. _What is happening to me? _I thought.

A shadow passed across the window and I turned my head at breakneck speed. There was nothing there. Was I seeing things? Suddenly, the shadow appeared at my front door. It was huge and bulking. Around 7 feet tall. It rang the doorbell...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! If you don't whatever is attacking Drew will come and get ya!<strong>


End file.
